She said yes
by SSparkles
Summary: Este mini fic se me ocurrió a raíz de ver las fotos del 6x01 de Castle, mi imaginación comenzó a desencadenarse y en esto acabó la cosa, espero que lo disfrutéis. Lo he escrito en parte para ver como el anillo ejerce una atracción especial en Kate. Es Rate M. Espero review. Besis!


_**Este es un mini fic inspirado en las fotos spoiler del 6x01, después de esperarlo tanto por fin nos han llegado esas fotos que tanto esperábamos, y en las que claramente se ve como Beckett le dice que sí. Así que, dicho esto me dispongo a escribir lo que yo veo.**_

Se encontraban en el parque, Rick había soltado ya la pregunta del millón y ambos estaban mirándose sin poder apartar sus miradas. Rick seguía de rodillas, sujetando aquel anillo que le estaba tendiendo a Kate. Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra, los nervios de Rick aumentaban considerablemente, eso de tener que esperar una respuesta importante lo estaba matando por dentro.

Beckett se levantó del columpio, parecía hacer ademán de no contestar pero no fue así, tendió su mano a Rick para que se levantara del suelo y ambos se quedaron mirándose uno frente al otro, pero esta vez de pié. Rick estaba impaciente aquel gesto lo había descolocado demasiado, la mano le sudaba y le temblaba más de la cuenta – Kate contéstame ya – se repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo.

-Rick… yo – en el tembleque de la voz de Kate se le podía notar insegura.

-Vamos Kate… dime lo que sientas – dijo Rick todavía más nervioso.

-Ambos sabemos que me voy a DC… pero merecemos una oportunidad, creo que es el momento de forjar esto que tenemos y así tenerlo más claro – dijo Beckett.

-¿Entonces puedo volver a formularte la pregunta? – dijo Rick con una media sonrisa.

Esta asintió y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquellos azules que pertenecían a Rick.

-Katherin Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – volvió a repetir un Rick mucho más seguro.

-Sí, sí quiero Rick – respondió Kate.

Esta alargó su brazo, dejando así su mano expuesta para que Rick pudiera introducir el anillo y así lo hizo, lo deslizó por su dedo. Este gesto los acababa de convertir en algo más que una pareja de novios, ahora estaban comprometidos y él uno sería para el otro.

Kate se abalanzó hacia Rick y lo besó, primero levemente y a los pocos segundos con mayor profundidad, se podía ver como el anillo quedaba perfectamente colocado en su dedo mientras los dos no paraban de besarse.

-Kate… no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer en este momento – dijo Rick y la volvió a besar con mayor necesidad.

Esta se separó del beso y le regaló una de sus sonrisas muy cerca de sus labios.

-Rick, te quiero – dijo ella en un leve susurro.

El corazón de Rick que andaba bastante inquieto en ese momento comenzó a acelerarse mucho más, que un "te quiero" saliera de la boca de su prometida era poco común y muy importante para él.

-Yo también te quiero, Kate –y dicho esto posó sus labios suavemente en los de ella.

El día había trascurrido con normalidad, Kate lucía con total normalidad el anillo haciendo que Lanie se percatara y ambas se embarcaran en una oleada de abrazos, besos y pequeños grititos de alegría.

Rick contó a los chicos que le había pedido a Kate que se casará con él y estos lo golpeaban y elogiaban a su manera.

-Castle eres un crack – decía Esposito entre risas - ¡Te has llevado al mayor pivón de la comisaría!

-Cierto tío – corroboró Ryan mientras también reía.

-Que tíos estos… ya sabéis ir preparando los trajes de gala que los papis se casan – dijo Rick siguiéndoles la broma.

Al poco rato pasó por comisaría una Beckett bastante alegre y risueña, la cual intentaba esconder el anillo que llevaba en su dedo para que sus compañeros Ryan y Esposito no se percatarán, pero eso de nada servía, cuanto la vieron aparecer ambos se pusieron a tararear la marcha nupcial, haciendo que la detective se ruborizara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Ya está bien! – dijo Kate intentando parecer enfadada, pero en ese momento no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo bien - ¡Volver al trabajo! – y dicho esto comenzó a reírse sin ningún control.

La Capitana Gates salió inmediatamente de su despacho al ver tal barullo -¿Qué estáis liando con tanto grito? – dijo esta con un tono elevado, era muy característico en ella, pero al poco tiempo se relajó, se había quedado mirando el brillante anillo que Kate lucía en su mano. Miró hacia Rick que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente hacia Kate – Esto… ¿me he perdido algo Kate? – finalizó diciendo.

-Verás capitana… ¡me voy a casar! – dijo Kate bastante animada.

-Enhorabuena inspectora, me alegro mucho por ti y por Rick, ¿Por qué supongo que es él no? – dijo con una sonrisa sugerente que rara vez dejaba ver.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Capitán! Y qué decir… que antes que formules la pregunta, sí, sí estas invitada a la boda. – dijo Kate.

Las felicitaciones en la comisaría y los sms volaban esa tarde, no se sabía cómo pero la nueva noticia había llegado a demasiadas bocas, lo cual era de esperar. Rick era un famoso escritor y no era raro ver prensa al salir de la comisaría solo que esta vez había más de la cuenta. Los paparazzi no paraban de flasearlos cada segundo, algún que otro periodista intentaba preguntarles con el fin de obtener alguna respuesta, pero no era así, estos dos eran bastante reservados para dar información todavía a la prensa.

Los dos subieron al coche de Kate y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Rick, este tenía una sorpresa preparada para esa noche, pero debía de perder de vista a la prensa si no todo se echaría a perder. Durante el trayecto algún coche que otro les seguía, pero una vez que subieron al apartamento desaparecieron, lo raro era que no se quedaran esperando, pero dadas las horas que eran darían por hecho que la pareja no saldría del apartamento hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Rick que me tienes preparado? – dijo Kate con un tono sugerente.

-Ahora lo verás Kate… no adelantemos acontecimientos – respondió este.

Esta comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa despacio mientras se acercaba a su futuro esposo, la mirada era ardiente e intentaba que Rick callera en sus redes. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres adelantar acontecimientos? – dijo esta desabrochándose un botón más y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No, no, no, no, no… Kate, para – dijo Rick guardando un poco de distancia.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar un poco de esto antes de irnos fuera de casa? – Kate tiró fuertemente de su propia camisa y todos los botones se quedaron esparcidos por el suelo del apartamento, su sujetador negro con puntilla se quedó expuesto ante la atenta mirada de Rick, todavía tenía la marca de aquella bala que los había unido y separado a la misma vez.

Rick no lo aguantó más y se acercó a ella, la besó con desesperación y buscando como bien podía la barra de la cocina, la colocó encima. Las piernas de la detective rodeaban las caderas de este, Rick besaba el cuello de Beckett con énfasis, mientras sus dedos correteaban por la espalda de ella buscando el cierre de su sujetador para así poder liberarla de él.

Kate por su parte desabrochaba con dedos hábiles la camisa de Rick, acto seguido también desabrochó el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Estaba desenfrenada y poco tardó en adentrar su mano por la entrepierna de Rick, podía notar como la erección iba en aumento con cada roce que ella le proporcionada. Rick seguía en el cuello de Kate mientras que a su vez también desabrochaba los pantalones de ella, tiró hacia abajo y los dejó caer en sus tobillos.

Rick tiró de Kate dejando más espacio para así hacerla disfrutar, la mano de Rick se adentró por el pequeño tanga negro que Kate llevaba en ese momento, poco le duró puesto ya que a los pocos segundos Rick se encontraba en su entrepierna lamiendo por encima de él. Posó ambas manos a los laterales del tanga y tiró de él hacia abajo dejando así la desnudez de Kate expuesta totalmente para él.

Los dedos de Rick comenzaron a entrar y salir lentamente del interior de Kate, esta se encontraba apoyada con amabas manos en la encimera, arqueando la espalda y dejándose hacer; leves gemidos ahogados resonaban por toda la cocina y el salón. Rick la besaba con lujuria y sin sacar sus dedos del interior de ella comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Esta vez sin tanga y con ayuda de sus dedos y lengua la hizo gozar de tal manera que esta no pudo contenerse e hizo resonar nuevamente las paredes regalando un fuerte orgasmo para los oídos de Rick, que se encontraba más excitado de lo normal.

El escritor se despojó de su camisa desabrochada y quitó sus bóxer liberando así su gran erección, colocó a Kate un poco más afuera de la encimera y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, sintiendo como con cada pequeño movimiento las caderas de Kate y las uñas en su espalda dejaban ver el placer que sentía. Los movimientos poco a poco eran más rápido y desenfrenados, las gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Rick. Los gemidos de ambos se entrelazaban entre beso y beso, las uñas de Kate se clavaban cada vez más haciéndole saber a su futuro esposo que estaba a punto de llegar al climas. A los pocos minutos y gracias a las fuertes envestidas de Rick, ambos se dejaron llevar y se fundieron en un impresionante orgasmo.

-Dios Rick… -gemía esta en su oído tirándole del lóbulo de la oreja.

-Que poder ejerce el anillo sobre ti, Kate – dijo él con media sonrisa pícara – y acto seguido la besó.

_**Gracias por leer mi teoría imaginaria y con luz acerca de la respuesta de Kate, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo anoche disfruté las fotos spoiler. Gracias una vez más por leerme y espero review, comentarios al twitter y cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. Besis!**_


End file.
